1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to archery field tips and more particularly to such tips that include a rifled bullet tip.
2. Description of the Related Art
The standard archery arrow is a suitable length shaft with vanes or fletching affixed at the posterior end. When propelled by a bow, the arrow's flight is stabilized by virtue of the fletching's drag against air resistance. While this construction does achieve a relatively straight line of flight (except for the effect of gravity on the flight), it does so at the cost of energy loss in direct proportion to distance of flight as the air resistance is a substantially constant function of arrow flight speed.
If rotation can be imparted to the arrow, the arrow will be stabilized in a manner similar to a bullet shot from a rifled barrel firearm. Some attempts have been made to provide rotation to an arrow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,875 discloses a slot which drives against circumferentially arranged dimples. U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,700 discloses an arrow shaft with screw surfaces. These and other exiting technologies focuses on the shaft and fletching of the arrow and not the field tip itself.
The need exists, therefore, for field tip designs used on an arrow or crossbow that starts its spin faster off the string than a traditional field or target tip.